This project involves a study of the secondary structure of single-stranded nucleic acids as visualized in the electron microscope and an attempt to correlate the observed structure with possible functions inmRNA translation, DNA replication, and virus encapsulation. In addition the interaction of ribosomes with single-stranded nucleic acids is observed by electron microscopic techniques.